Omegai
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Spiral Shell Wyvern 渦殻竜 |names = Gai |species = Leviathan |habitats = Deserted Island, Frozen Seaway, Jungle, Misty Peaks, Ruined Pinnacle, Forlorn Arena, Hoarfrost Reach |size = Large |relations = Violet Omegai |move = Improvised Weapon |elements = Water |ailments = Waterblight Poison |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = dancnbna }} Omegai (Japanese: カラガイ, Karagai) are Leviathans. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = Giant Mollusk-like Leviathans easily identified by their massive dorsal spikes, spiraling shell, and muscular front limbs. These intelligent monsters will use anything in their surroundings as weapons when enraged. }} Omegai are huge serpentine Leviathans with prominent cephalopod features. Their front legs are long, muscular, and tipped with prehensile hands. Their heads are topped with a visor-like projection of shell. They have a huge black parrot-like beak surrounded by smaller black tentacles. Their eyes are very large. Their midsection is encased in a nautilus's spiral shell. Their backs are covered in numerous gigantic black spikes and beige armor plating. Their hind legs are nearly vestigial. Their tail resembles a whale's. Ecology Omegai exist at the top of the temperate aquatic food chain, only rivaled by Lagiacrus and only surpassed by Ceadeus and Nakarkos. In polar waters, they are the true rulers of the sea. Omegai distinguish themselves from their competitors by using tools to hunt prey. Most tools are just big rocks they use to crack the shells of giant Carpaceons, but sometimes they use tapered rocks to pry open giant clams or force prey out of the sand. On land, they are a little more awkward due to their armored bellies, but are still highly capable. They are known to grab anything in reach to use as a projectile or a bludgeon, be it a fallen tree trunk, a big rock, a monster's corpse, or even a Hunter. Their huge beaks can snap bones with ease and their massively strong arms can break someone's spine. Their main weakness is their lack of specialization compared to other predators. Omegai undergo elaborate mating rituals that involve showing off their prowess with tool-using. Young are incubated internally in the female and are born live in large numbers. Their fecundity, along with their resemblance to the female internal reproductive system, makes them a long-standing fertility symbol; parts from Omegai are said to bring fortune and health to expectant mothers. (Popular perception has turned against this in recent years due to overhunting of Omegai for said parts.) Behavior Omegai are some of the most intelligent monsters despite their somewhat goofy appearance. Their usage of tools is an obvious sign of their intelligence. They are crafty and are known to toy with fishermen. In battle, they continually monitor the threat and adjust to their fighting style. Abilities As mentioned earlier, Omegai use various improvised objects to fight. These range from large rocks to long blunt objects to thin tree trunks. They also use basic water attacks, ranging from simple water bombs to a large beam. Their back spikes emit a strong poison. Habitat Omegai inhabit coastal areas and open oceans, and occasionally have been sighted in polar seas. Quests (Under construction) Useful Information Adapt and Overcome Omegai are smart and observant enough to realize the weaknesses of Hunters' weapons and will adjust their strategies to exploit them. Your strategies will need to change accordingly. Attacks (Under construction) Element/Status * ★★ * ✖ * ★★★ * ✖ * ★ * ★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★★ * ★★ Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Armor (Under construction) Carves 4th Gen World Breakable Parts *Head: Scarred beak. Rewards Beaks and rare drops. *Back: Spikes break. Rewards Spikes or Shells. *Front arms: Claws break: Rewards Hides or Shells. *Tail: Can be severed and carved. Notes *Like Berukyurosu, Omegai adapts to the weapon and Hunting Style the Hunter who posted the quest uses. **If the lead Hunter brought a weapon with slow speed and long range, Omegai will become more evasive. **If the lead Hunter brought a weapon with low range, Omegai will keep its distance and will not lower its head often. **If the lead Hunter brought a Gunner weapon, Omegai attacks at close range and shields itself with weapons more often. **If the lead Hunter brought Insect Glaive or has Aerial Style, Omegai uses its spike counter very frequently and becomes more evasive. **If the lead Hunter has Adept Style, Omegai frequently uses attacks that hit multiple times in succession. *Omegai's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *When low on stamina, Omegai fails to use its water attacks and struggles to lift objects. *Omegai is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Aqua Sac and Hyper Toxin can be obtained from Hyper Omegai quests. **Its Hyper points include its head, arms, back, and tail. Trivia *Omegai's name is a combination of "omega" and ōmugai (オウムガイ), the Japanese name for the chambered nautilus. *Its Japanese name, Karagai, is based on kara (殻, "shell"), Kraken, and ōmugai. *Omegai was initially based on Omastar from Pokémon. It has gone through three different designs since its genesis, including a humanoid with an octopus's lower body, a nautilus with two giant arms on its sides, and the current one. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Dancnbna